Follow You Home
by EvilVampireDucky
Summary: Not really a song fic, just what i was listening to at the time. It seemed to fit. Dimitri's a Strigoi, and this is one of his hunting trips. He is slightly twisted and sick, but hey, that's a strigoi for you.


Follow You Home

A Vampire Academy fanfiction

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Richelle Mead. (No duh!) I only own the blonde girl in this

The sun had set five and a half hours ago, and my silent steps followed the blonde girl. She appeared to be fifteen, her eyes darting around, a subconscious human instinct sensing me.

The scent of her blood filled my head, making different ways of killing her float across my thoughts; there were so many ways… A quick death, a slow painful one, a slow happy one…but, in the end, I decided to have a little fun with this one.

I jumped onto the buildings, flying across the rooftops, then landing on the other side of the corner that she would turn in a hundred feet or so. Straightening out my coat and popping my collar, I turned the corner and walked towards the girl.

Upon seeing her face, you could tell she wasn't suppose to be out at ten, let alone the midnight it was now. You could also tell that she had been doing something that fifteen year olds shouldn't have been doing, something that involved being a whore.

But, that was an accusation I wasn't willing to make. The way she was walking reminded me of Roza after we had sex. Based off her limp, she had been a virgin earlier in the day, but had given it up to some teenage freak. And it seemed he took it very roughly, I gathered from the tear trails running down her cheeks, glinting with moon light.

She finally looked up and saw me, her eyes widened a bit, before crossing the street to keep her distance from me. That actually earned a chuckle from me, and I kept walking down the same side, to give her some sort of relief. She released a breath and crossed back over.

I turned around and ran back towards her, jumping over her to face her, face to face. She gasped and jumped back, stumbling a bit. That put a grin on my face, flashing my fangs that seemed to be throbbing with an ache to slash through her skin.

She gasped. "Y-you're a v-v-vampire." She stumbled over the words, to shocked to do anything but stare.

I raised an eyebrow. "Hmm. I'm surprised you're not running. I planned on a chase." My voice sounded a bit put out.

She was no longer scared, but more shocked at the fact vampires were real. "No point. If you're going to eat me, might as well do it." She collected herself fairly well. That annoyed me, because I had planned on screams.

"You want to die?" I asked amused.

To my own amazement, she nodded. "I agreed to have sex with my boyfriend. He all but raped me." She looked down as another tear fell. "Besides, if you don't, my parents are going to murder me anyways."

She looked back up at me, and I realized what she was doing: trying to make me pity her so I would let her live.

Though, my guesses were correct, and that made me slightly happy, it was over ran with anger that she tried to trick me.

I growled and grabbed her neck and pulled her up to me. She gasped and her eyes widened in fear. The over whelming urge to sink my teeth in her came over me as I felt the blood pump faster underneath my hand. Looking at her face, I slightly opened my mouth, my fangs ready to pierce her flesh.

Yet, I had the urge to let her go.

The humane part of who I used to be, buried somewhere deep inside me, I truly did feel sorry for her. But it wasn't just that.

She reminded me so much of Princess Vasilisa Dragomir.

Even under the moon light, you could tell she was a few shades darker than Lissa, and her eyes weren't quite the pale jade color, but they shared similar qualities: both were blonde, fragile, and quite honestly, pitiful.

But, before I was changed, it was my job to protect Lissa. How could I hurt someone that reseambled her?

Of course, it was Lissa's fault I couldn't be with Roza.

Though, I may have never made any connection with Rose, had I not been decided to be Lissa's guardian.

I looked back at the girl, her eyes quivering with her silent plead.

"О, трахните это." I muttered in Russian.

A/N: the ending is to different alternatives. Read them both and tell me which one is best.

Ending 'A':

"О, трахните это." I muttered in Russian. I released my grip on her neck where bruises were forming, and leaving scars where my nails had dug into her flesh. It gave me pleasure to know that I had affected her in someway.

I jumped onto the roof of the building in continue of a search to sate my hunger.

Ending 'B':

"О, трахните это." I muttered in Russian. I removed my hand from her neck and a smirk graced my face from seeing her neck covered in bruises. She gave a sigh of relief a little too soon.

I grabbed her by the back of her neck, lifting her up so her jugular was parallel to my mouth. But before biting her, I looked up at her, using the compulsion that came with being a strigoi. "This is going to hurt. And you are going to scream."

I tore into her neck and the sounds of her screams pierced my ears as I fed on her life.

Finally, I detached my mouth, her form falling lifeless in my arms. Now her eyes and skin tone was finally the same as Lissa's.

Laughing, I threw her into a dumpster, setting it on fire. I jumped onto the building and watched her body burn into an unrecognizable corpse.

A dark chuckle escaped my lips as I went to find another human to toy with.

A/N: the end. Tell me what you think. I myself prefer ending 'B', but that's just me…

And if anyone wants to know, yes, I was listening to "Follow You Home" by Nickleback when I wrote this.

Oh, and "О, трахните это" is what I _believe _to be "Oh, fuck it" in Russian. That's what the language translator says. XD


End file.
